


I-Heart-You

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ficlet, Love Confessions, M/M, Tearful Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his life, Jason Grace mentally said, “I love you, Dad,” to his father up above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I-Heart-You

**Author's Note:**

> I own and gain nothing from this fic.
> 
> Oh, and by the way, this is un-beta-ed. Feel free to correct me. (-w-)/

“So… Nico.”

 

“What.”

 

“Can you do something—follow after me, I think?”

 

Nico di Angelo was the observant type. He loved to see how things work silently, making a conclusion, and deciding whether to make the same thing happened again or not. And of course, his main object was the Son of Poseidon himself. He knew everything about Percy; that guy would always grin widely if he wanted something to happen.

 

This, as far as Nico had observed him, was one of that moments.

 

“…you’re planning something.”

 

“What? I’m not! Just asking you to follow after me—“

 

“What for?”

 

“—well, something entertaining, I _think_?”

 

If Nico didn’t love him, he would have kick this guy as soon as possible.

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

Percy coughed. “Then, let’s start with this one~”

 

Nico raised one of his eyebrows when Percy suddenly pointed at himself. “…’I’?”

 

And then, he smirked. He winked at Nico (and no—Nico wasn’t blushing at that time, he really not) while making a heart shape on his left chest with his fingers. “Keep on going, Nico~”

 

_I really am going to kick you someday, Percy._

 

“And then?”

 

Percy’s smirk widened. He pointed at Nico, who followed him and realizing what those gestures meant a few minutes later.

 

The son of Hades’ face suddenly became as red as a tomato.

 

“Tell me the meaning of those motions, Nico.”

 

“…I won’t.”

 

“Oh, come on, man. It’s not that hard. You’ve guessed the first one right already!”

 

“Like hell I will.”

 

“Nico, man—“

 

“Do you expect me to say ‘I love you’ _consciously_ in front of you _to you_? Saying that thing to your long-lasted crush isn’t easy as it so—“ Realizing the ‘error’ on his own part, Nico’s eyes widened in seconds. “—holy crap.”

 

Now, Percy laughed loudly.

 

“Yes, Nico—you’ve said it! Congrats! I _love_ you too, dude!”

 

**.**

Not too far away from their sudden little world, Jason smiled tearfully.

 

Knowing that your hard work became a successful one after coming through painful things was the most joyful moment in your life, really. Especially if that ‘hard work’ thing was about ‘ _making Nico confesses to Percy without making Captain Oblivious strikes again_ ’.

 

For the first time in his life, Jason Grace mentally said, “I love you, Dad,” to his father up above.

 

**.**

**.**

**The end.**


End file.
